It has been considerably widespread to use the screwdriver as a tool to install a screw into a mechanism or to remove same therefrom, so the practical value of screwdrivers plays a prerequisite role among all the hand tools. Since the shapes of screw heads vary such as among flat (-) and phillips (+), we have to prepare various screwdrivers with different shaped tips in order to deal with various screw heads. In view of that bringing a number of screwdrivers is rather troublesome and cumbersome, some ingenious men had designed a screwdriver with convertible tips in favor of convenient use and portability. However, when installing screws in a mechanism or removing same therefrom, we often feel that the required light is rather dim, and particularly at night when replacing a fuse, we have to prepare a flashlight or candle. Certainly it is very inconvenient to use the conventional screwdriver in these circumstances.
In view of the above and in order to eliminate the foregoing drawbacks, the present inventor developed a screwdriver structure with illuminating function through his wholehearted research.
The major object of the present invention is to offer a screwdriver structure with illuminating function wherein a screwdriver with desirably shaped tip is installed in the mouth on a transparent receptacle, and a bulb is secured in the body slot inside the said receptacle, a set of battery cells are fixed inside the grip handle, so that when requiring illumination for work, we can push a sliding block to light the bulb which can emit a halo in front of the receptacle in order to illuminate where a screw is to be installed or removed; or such a novel screwdriver can be solely used as a flashlight in case of darkness once in a while so as to achieve the purpose of convenient practice.